


Oh My Rainbow!

by phoenicia1533



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou has Heterochromia Iridium but he's not Bokushi, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Attempt at Humor, GOM as Divine Instruments, Japanese Gods and Goddesses - Freeform, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Light Angst, Noragami AU, Oreshi and Bokushi are one and the same, Slice of Life, UK as Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenicia1533/pseuds/phoenicia1533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noragami AU where at first Nijimura is a minor god with only two Divine Instruments and meets little Akashi Seijuurou who was praying for him to cure his mother of her illness. Nijimura, being a minor stray god, tries his best to cure Akashi's mother, however leaving her blind afterwards.</p><p>Fast forward to 10 years later, Nijimura is now somewhat a major god with a shrine, with five Divine Instruments, while Akashi Seijuurou is now a graduating high school student from Rakuzan Academy. Out of despair for his blind mother, Akashi pays a visit to Nijimura's shrine and prays that he makes his mother see again. Due to a fortunate accident, Akashi is drove into Nijimura's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Rainbow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, there was a God, two Divine Instruments, an annoying Phantom, and little Akashi Seijuurou.

“Aren’t you the God of the Rainbow who failed to cure my mother?” The young—no, he doesn’t like an obocchan anymore—grown-up Akashi Seijuurou was now standing in the grounds of Nijimura’s small shrine within the children’s park near Rakuzan Academy. He smirked as he changed s stance into a smug one, now leaning from his left foot from his right. “What a useless god you are,” he chuckled.

Nijimura was wondering how in the world did little obocchan found his shrine, but upon seeing that the little redhead (Nijimura chuckles in his thoughts; Akashi may have grown up graciously, but he hasn’t grown to his full height yet) was wearing the same uniform of the students who frequented his shrine sometimes. (What, Nijimura has to admit he's still not a well-known god.) Nijimura feels his eyebrow twitch, but he just takes a deep breath and thinks I don’t want to be punished by giving in to this brat’s teasing—which is successful in suppressing his irritation. “Aren’t you the obocchan who was crying and begging for a god on all fours to cure his mother? And last time I checked, your mother is still living with you, you ungrateful—”

Midorima, who was busy sweeping the shrine grounds, cleared his throat—that clearly said please shut up, Nijimura-sama, or I will shut you myself. Midorima doesn’t carry out empty threats. No, no, no. Kise, on the hand, was picking apples on the side of main shrine, and he was laughing to himself. He eventually stops laughing and says, “oh, obocchan, you’ve changed.”

The little obocchan shot Kise a look and says, “what are you talking about, you stupid blond? I am in search of your stupid god master for years now. I come for my mother again.”

That earns a look from all of them.

As Nijimura tries to remember how Akashi Seijuurou was ten years ago, it was his turn to laugh lightly.

**

Ten Years Ago

Nijimura Shuuzou was just lounging around in the children’s park near his friend’s protective influence while he was waiting for reports of either: a) a job opportunity where he can get money offerings; or b) Phantoms, so he can extinguish those sons of a bitch. It was a day with clear, blue skies, and was a nice day to stay out and enjoy the sun—Nijimura is feeling lazy enough to let just his two Divine Instruments to do the job of finding the things he was looking for.

Thankfully, within a few minutes, Kise was running back... Was that Midorima on his back?

Kise, whose Divine Instrument name is Ryouki, was running on his Golden Retriever form, was indeed carrying his other Divine Instrument, Midorima, also known as Shinki, on his back.

“Nijimuracchi! We found a really big Phantom by a really big house!” Nijimura was suddenly woken up by Kise’s booming voice (that kid, he doesn’t really know how to control his volume).

Midorima, suddenly offended by Kise’s lack of respect for their master, hit him on the head. Kise whined. “Nijimura-sama, I’m sorry for Kise’s disrespect—shut up, Kise—but, yes, we have indeed located a huge Phantom. Come, Nijimura-sama.”

Nijimura became filled with energy at the confirmation of some work to do, “good work, Kise, Midorima! Now, come; Shinki!”

Midorima’s human form was enveloped by a light blue light; within a few seconds, Midorima was no longer a human, but a bow with unlimited spiritual arrows. Nijimura took him and placed Shinki around his body. He rode Ryouki who ran as fast as he could with his tongue out.

When they arrived to the mansion—“I think ‘big house’ is a big understatement, Kise,” Nijimura says—the Phantom was still there, haunting the place. It was a fuschia-red, lobster-looking Phantom who was currently on top of the mansion’s roof. It was smiling wickedly on Nijimura. “We should go inside,” Nijimura suggests, “we should find out who’s feeding that Phantom with dark thoughts. That’s the way to defeat it.” Ryouki cocked his head to the side, silently telling Nijimura that he didn’t quite catch what his master was asking of him. Shinki was, naturally, quiet.

As the trio traversed through the front gardens—someone must be really fucking rich to have gardens such as these to be luxuriously kept—Ryouki went ahead towards the door and sniffed. “Nijimuracchi, there are four people inside—” the Golden Retriever sniffs again, “—a little boy in a room on the second floor, a mid-age woman on the same floor, a young woman in the kitchen, and an old guy at the entryway. Where should we go?”

Nijimura considers their situation for a while and thinks about the steps they should make. He knows that they shouldn’t bother the house so obviously; in order to safeguard the world of Gods from mortals like the residents of this house, Nijimura shouldn’t let them be aware of their existence. So he tells Ryouki, “there must be an open window. Enter through that... And find the boy. I’m considering that he’s the one behind this.”

Ryouki sends a dog-smile and proceeds to run to the side of the mansion; there, he finds a wide open window, with a red-haired little boy looking outside while playing the piano—

And he was crying.

Nijimura, along with his Divine Instruments, can decide if people can see them or not. It was now obvious that it was the boy who was feeling despair and thus feeding the Phantom on the roof; so Nijimura decides to show himself.

“Hey there, little kid,” he gently starts as he comfortably leans by the open window.

The kid was, of course, surprised. He immediately stopped playing the piano and wiped his eyes so hard that Shinki practically shivered in Nijimura’s hold in disgust. He then opened his eyes—only to reveal a red eye on the left and a gold eye on the right—and said, “who are you? Have you come to take me?”

It was Nijimura’s turn to be surprised. He wondered why the kid was asking him that question... Based on the luxury that surrounded the kid, it may be possible that his family is so used to having kidnapping threats all the time.

Nijimura sighed at this idea, and tried to explain. “I am Nijimura, a god at your service. It seemed very gloomy in this house, so I wanted to check it out. You’re crying, so I’m right in thinking that something is wrong,” he starts. “Could you please tell me, little one?”

The redhead boy pouts and retorts, “I am not little.”

“Of course you aren’t, obocchan.”

“I am not an obocchan!” The little boy huffs angrily. “I have a name and it is Akashi Seijuurou!”

Nijimura smirks at the exchange. “Looks like you’re better. Care to tell me what’s wrong, now?”

Akashi sniffs this time. “M-My mother...”

Nijimura turns to Ryouki now, who was sniffing the room. “His mother is in the next room, Nijimuracchi. She smells like death already. It has come for her.”

As Ryouki reports what he smells, he appears in front of the little boy. Again, Akashi was taken aback by the sudden apparition of Ryouki, who was still in his Golden Retriever form. Nijimura notes that it seems that Akashi doesn’t have a fear for dogs; he just didn’t like to be surprised, so Ryouki approaches him and tells him to pat him on the head.

Nijimura explains, “that dog is one of my Divine Instruments, Kise. However, in this form, he is known as Ryouki.”

Ryouki licks Akashi’s hand and says, “please don’t lose hope, little obocchan.”

Nijimura, feeling that Shinki was a little left out, decides to include him in the conversation as he recalls him into his human form.

This time, when Midorima appeared, Akashi fell onto the floor and gawked at Midorima—and why shouldn’t he? Midorima, when in his human form, was a tower at 195 centimeters or 6 feet 5 inches. The greenhead, seeing the little red boy’s fear, immediately bowed to apologize and moved to sit on the floor to look not-so-tall.

Nijimura continues probing Akashi. “So, what’s with your mother, Akashi?”

Akashi looks down on the floor as he says, “she’s dying, Nijimura-sama. She has been suffering and enduring cancer for almost a year now, and my father still hasn’t found a cure for her...” He starts sniffing again and a few tears fall from his differently colored eyes. “Will you please cure her?”

Nijimura understands the despair of losing a parent, but he also knows that curing a dying person was almost impossible to do, even as a God. He contemplates what he should do. Maybe he can ask them to lend him some help. Little Akashi Seijuurou is still too young to lose his mother. Children as young as him will be lost without their mother. Perhaps if Nijimura can prolong her life...

He steels his resolve. “I will try, Akashi.”

Akashi’s eyes widened at Nijimura’s response, but eventually his facial expression changed to something alike anger. “Try? You are a god, aren’t you? You’re supposed to answer my prayers! You—”

Nijimura found himself looking down on the floor as he just receives little Akashi Seijuurou’s hits. Ryouki and Midorima just looks on, understanding that the little boy can do no real harm to their master.

As Akashi’s hits become lighter, his sobs went louder. “My m-mother... No. Please, Nijimura-sama, cure her, please—”

“I will try, little obocchan, I will try,” Nijimura pleads. “That’s the best I can do right now. I will come back tomorrow after I’ve asked help...” He remembers the lobster Phantom on the roof. “But for now, I need to go. I will come back. Please don’t worry about your mother anymore. I will do something.”

Akashi raises his little red head and wipes his eyes again. He has stopped sobbing, but his eyes are wet and swollen still—but he smiles. “Yes, Nijimura-sama.”

Nijimura moves closer to Akashi and pats his head. “Be a good boy for your mother.”

As Nijimura jumps off the window with Ryouki and now Shinki, he hears a faint, “thank you and see you tomorrow.”

He doesn’t notice himself smile as he lands in between Akashi’s family’s bushes.

He does, however, hear that the lobster Phantom was laughing at him.

It can’t necessarily speak, but it doesn’t mean that it can’t understand what they were speaking. He sends a hard glare at the annoyingly loud Phantom, but it doesn’t even stop to look at him. Nijimura can feel his eyebrow twitch again, but he just takes Shinki into his hand and prepares to shoot the Phantom in the eye, as Ryouki bites the Phantom’s hands off. The Phantom shrieks in pain and it was Ryouki’s turn to laugh—well, as far as dogs are able to show delight. He clutches Shinki hard and draws an arrow in preparation for the shoot. Nijimura glares; the Phantom was twitching and moving all over the little obocchan’s roof that Nijimura thinks he’s just going to miss and waste a concentration of spiritual power if he shoots now—

Nijimura breathes in deep. He relaxes his drawed arm and tells Shinki, “let’s do this and save the little obocchan from despair,” to which he receives, “of course, Nijimura-sama.”

The Phantom finally stills as its legs slowly regenerate.

“You who would dare desecrate the Land of the Rising Sun,” he starts. He draws the arrow again and says the incantation. “I now lay thee waste with the Shinki, and expel thy vast defilement!” Nijimura lets go of the spiritual arrow that Shinki has prepared and it flies directly toward the space in between the blasted creature’s eyes. The arrow pierces into its fuschia-red skin as it screams. As Nijimura lays Shinki down, “Rend!” Instantly, the creature explodes into the atmosphere and a blinding white light replaces its place on the roof.

“—And that finishes that son of a bitch,” he murmurs.

“Nijimura-sama, you are a Divine Being. You do not curse,” Shinki reprimands.

“I do what I want, Shinki. Revert!” With that, Shinki reverts to Midorima—and it was only in his human form that he can hit his master on the head to firmly discipline him when he gets bratty. “Ouch! You always hit me.”

Ryouki approaches Nijimura and asks for a pat on the head for a job well done, which Nijimura does. Ryouki then reverts to Kise after Nijimura tells him to.

“Alright, let’s go home for now,” Nijimura states.

“But, we d-don’t have a home, Nijimuracchi—”

“With whom are we going to stay with tonight, Nijimura-sama?”

To this, Nijimura smirks. “At Mibuchi’s, this time.”


End file.
